The Cat, the Broom and the Wizard
by Obsidian Sage
Summary: The story behind Harry's first broom... whose idea was it really?


**Disclaimer:** Nothing recognizable in this teeny One-Shot belongs to me, I just happened to come up with the plot

**The Cat, the Broom and the Wizard**

He held the small package in his hands with a devious grin. He knew he was risking his neck by leaving his Fidelius protected home, but the parcel that now rested safely in his arms was well worth it. His partner in crime shot him a grin identical to his own. Surely having an accomplice would soften his wife? Or, at the very least, the whole blame wouldn't be on him.

"Come on, mate," said the second man. "Being outdoors is dangerous nowadays. Besides, I'm sure your wife is dying to know why you were suddenly so eager to come to Hogsmeade."

The hazel-eyed man swung the parcel over his shoulder and reached for his wand. "We Apparate in the centre of the square, on three. Yes?"

"The square?" asked the other man with a puzzled frown. "Which square?"

The man with the parcel sighed. "You're hopeless, mate, you know that?" He looked around them, as if searching for possible eavesdroppers, before whispering, "The square! In front of that church-like building with the graveyard!"

"Oh! That square!"

The first man slapped his forehead.

His friend grinned a little guiltily. "What can I say… it's old age, Prongs. Finally caught up with me, I'm afraid."

His best friend burst out laughing. "Padfoot, you're twenty-one. That's hardly considered old age."

"Shuddup," mumbled Sirius, playing with a loose strand of his hair. "We Apparate on three, you said, so let's do it."

"Coward," chuckled James. "C'mon: one, two… three!"

Two loud cracks later, the two Marauders had left Hogsmeade's main street… leaving behind nothing but the faint echoes of their departures, only noticed by a couple of warlocks who immediately dismissed them as common, unimportant events.

Meanwhile, in Godric's Hollow, James and Sirius popped out of thin air and James nearly fell over, but Sirius was able to grab the sleeve of his robe and saving him from his fate.

"Thanks, Pads," said James, running his fingers through his hair. "Now… let's go over the plan."

"Again!?"

James shot him a mild glare. "Yes. Again. Now, remember we have to make Lily believe it was your idea to buy a toy broom for Harry-"

"But it _was_ my idea," protested Sirius.

"… for his birthday," finished James through gritted teeth. How could Sirius Black become his best friend was beyond him. Sirius seemed to think that annoying him was a suitable hobby, not to mention, he had a particular interest in sliding ice cubes down people's backs. Especially Bathilda's.

Sirius grinned. "Ok, then. So you give me the broom, I walk you home, we call for Lily so she can see me giving you the parcel, I wave good-bye at her, wish Harry the best, and Disapparate. Anything else?"

James shook his head. "That's just it," he said, handing over the brightly wrapped toy broom. "I just hope the cat doesn't feel the need to scratch the handle… last week I found scratch marks on the door to the nursery. I blamed Lily for it."

"Why her?" sniggered Sirius, as both young men hit the road.

James shrugged. "It's common occurrence. Something happens, you blame your wife for it. Not that it's her fault, really, but she did insist on buying the cat."

"Is your cat a he or a she?"

"A she. Her name is Socks. Don't ask."

Sirius laughed.

As they left the centre of the square, a gigantic obelisk materialized out of thin air. The war memorial had been standing there for as long as any of them could remember as a cover for an apparition point. Muggles came and went, crossing in front of them without sparing them a glance, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. A couple of them did nod politely, but that was it. They passed shops, a post office, a pub, and finally entered the street that led to the Potter's cottage.

They walked down the row of houses in companionable silence, however alert of their surroundings they were. It was no secret that the Dark Lord had an idea of where the Potters lived. James never took his hand off his wand, and discretely kept looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following them. He wished he had his Invisibility Cloak… Merlin knew what Dumbledore wanted it for.

"Here we are," announced James, unlocking the gate to his home. He jogged down the dirt path to the door and rapped the wood with his knuckles. Sirius hurried up behind him. A short moment later, Lily's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Lils. Sirius is with me."

"James?" A pause. "Wait. What is one of Sirius' greatest ambitions?"

The hazel-eyed man laughed. "To turn Snape into a hamburger and eat him. Who's our secret keeper?"

"Our dog, Snuffles," replied Lily, opening the door at last. She had a relieved smile on her face. "What took you so long? I was worried sick!"

Sirius held up his hand. "That would be my fault! I lured him out of your sweet haven. I'm sorry, Lily, but I could not resist getting this for Harry's birthday," he added, handing the parcel over to James as they had agreed. "I only needed James to be completely sure of the size I should get."

Lily stared suspiciously both at the parcel and at her husband. "Thanks, Sirius. Whatever it is, I'm sure Harry will love it."

James and Sirius tried very hard not to exchange triumphant grins. She had bought it.

Lily invited Sirius in, but he declined, saying he had already crossed the limit given to him by Dumbledore. He could not stay, but he told them to give Harry his godfather's best. The Potters thanked him for the present and went inside their house, where they were greeted by the excited shrieks of a small boy, happy to see his father was back. Their cat, Socks, peered at the scene from the banister, curious to see what was going on with her humans.

"Hello, birthday boy!" said James, scooping up the boy in his arms. "Look at what Uncle Sirius got for you! What can it possibly be?"

Lily shook her head at her husband's antics, and watched with a smile as James helped Harry rip the bright red and gold paper. Her jaw dropped open when the smallest broom she had ever seen in her life rolled out of the paper. Her son clapped.

Socks, attracted by the noise, jumped from the banister and sniffed the handle. James, too excited by the broom to care, mounted Harry on the toy and laughed like a madman when his son took off and almost ran the cat over. He began chasing after the laughing baby and called for his wife to join them.

As soon as they disappeared from her view, Lily heard the distinctive sound of breaking china, and James' not so sorry 'Oops!'

'At least it was only the vase Tuney sent me for Christmas,' she thought with a sigh, before dropping all pretence and going after the two most important men in her life.


End file.
